


Memories of Us

by Andrea_Labonair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Werecoyotes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Andrea_Labonair
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hayley Marshall & Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Memories of Us

Scott and the pack had gotten a call from the Sheriff, telling them that there was a person trapped inside of a house to the north of Beacon Hills. After a while of discussing the matter at hand, they decided to go to the house and see for themselves. Five hours later, they were in their separate vehicles all heading to the same spot on the map. 

"Scott, how do we know that this isn't some kind of trap set up by Peter?", Stiles said on his walkie-talkie as he followed his best friend-who was riding on a dirt bike- in his blue jeep along the winding dirt road up the mountainside. 

"Stiles, Peter helped us against the Ghost Riders. He saved Malia from being taken and helped you be remembered. Why would he want to hurt us still after that?", Scott said into the helmet. It had a built-in walkie-talkie so it was easier for him. 

"Hey you guys, shouldn't we be focusing on the trapped person inside the house? Does anyone even know how long they've been there?", Malia's voice was heard over everyone's speakers of their walkie-talkies as she drove in her Toyota behind Lydia's car.

"They're not dead, they're still alive. But you're right Malia. We should be focusing on them, not on Peter and we won't know that until we get to them.", Lydia said after Malia had spoken.

"Well then let's get to them and ask them.", Malia said, becoming a bit impatient as they all drove sort of slowly on the dirt road that carved up the mountainside. Deer could be running past them faster than this. After another hour had gone by, they finally reached their destination. 

All of them stopped their vehicles and got out. Well except for Scott, who just shut off his bike and got off it, removing his helmet. 

Malia felt something odd settle in her bones that seemed to call out to her. Of course not saying anything to the others, who had begun to talk about how they were going to tackle this situation, she walked directly towards the front steps and up them before entering the house. 

Following the weird scent she had smelled outside, which she didn't know how Scott hadn't noticed it first, she walked through the whole lower half of the house, checking all of the rooms but found nobody. She ascended the stairs and once she got to the upper level, she slowly checked the rooms up there as well but still didn't come across anyone.

She went back downstairs and walked down the hallway that lead to the kitchen, passing a door that seemed to lead down to a basement.

Thud. Thud. Thud. The sound of a chair hitting the floor was then followed by a frustrated groan from a person.

Grabbing the door handle, she turned it and began to walk down the steps slowly, listening to the direction of the noise that got louder as she kept on walking down further. 

After a few more minutes, she finally came to an old hallway that had more rooms. The one to her right that was closest, she went into but stopped upon seeing the individual who was still attempting to get free. All of her sudden anger faded away as she stared at them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was mid October in California. The colors of the leaves were still changing from brown to yellow, orange, and red. Though it was still very hot out. Malia was on her way to class at the Beacon Hills high school._

_As she was heading to class, walking along the cement pathway that lead to History, a voice was heard from behind her._

_"And here I thought you'd be someplace that I couldn't find you after all these years.", the person said._

_She turned around and walked back to them with a shocked expression her face._

_The person, a young werewolf-vampire hybrid named Hayley that she had met a long time ago after Monroe and the hunters were all defeated, simply looked at her after watching a few students enter the school while she stood there in the California sunlight._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malia blinked as she remembered that day and everything else during it, which seemed like it was a lifetime ago but really had only been three years. She remembered that night and how she had struggled with controlling herself under the red moon for some reason that she still didn't understand. Scott had been there with them as well, but even though she loved him deeply, him being there hadn't helped her calm down. 

Oddly, and what really confused her to this very day, was that she remembered how Hayley had helped her and had gotten to her to calm back down and not kill Scott or Hayley herself. After that night, the two females had become close friends but ended up being closer. Closer than either of them had ever thought. Still though, she hadn't thought she would ever see the other woman again until now. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman groaned and still fought to free herself but eventually gave up, sighing in defeat and sitting back in the chair. It was only then did she notice she wasn't alone in this damn room. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the girl who stood in the open doorway of the room. Not knowing who had taken her, she spoke harshly to Malia.

"What in the hell happened Lia? Why in the fuck am I in some house out in the middle of the damn mountains?",she said as she spoke.

"Hayley, I have no idea why you're here. Stiles's dad told us that there was a person stuck here and so we came to help.", Malia replied as she stood in the open doorway.

Hayley sighed and said in a calmer tone of voice, "Fine. Can you at least untie me so we both can get outta here before whomever took me in the first place comes back?"

"They can't be that hard to deal with. Both my parents are physcopathic killers. Well, my birth mom I guess was one. My dad still is at times.", Malia said.

Hayley sighed again and said, "I remember you telling me of them. Listen, I don't know how long it's been since I was taken but I'm pretty sure that whoever decided to take me had a sick twisted reason behind it and I'm certain that they're gonna be sending someone here to make sure I'm not gone. So, if you wouldn't mind getting me the hell out of this chair, we can both leave before they come back and hurt us."

She paused for a moment and then continued, "If they're able to subdue someone whose a hybrid like me, then they're gonna do the same to you and the others that are here with you unless we get away now."

Malia blinked and walked around to the back of Hayley who was tied to the chair, using her claws to cut the ropes, as she said with a sigh, "Do you know why they took you? Did you do something that caused them to act like this?" 

Hayley rose up from the chair and walked over to a cabinet in the room, shoving her first through the wooden door and grabbing something from it. Turning around to face Malia, she held a small blood bag in one hand. Not even caring right now, she bit into the bag and sucked all of the blood out of it, throwing the empty bag onto the floor. 

Malia had grown used to the hybrid's ways of living, although she herself wouldn't want to be half something that had to drink blood to stay breathing. It wasn't natural to her, but she kept those thoughts to herself because she knew how much that upset the woman.

Hayley blinked and then spoke, answering both of Malia's questions at one time, "No I don't know why they took me. And I didn't do anything for them to take me. I've kept a truce for five years in New Orleans with the other factions and even the humans themselves. Whoever did this though somehow knows of hybrids and it's someone I've never met."

"Okay so then how are all of us supposed to stop them when you can't do that on your own?", Malia asked her. 

"I don't know. But first we should get away from here and then discuss more about that.", Hayley said before she walked out of the room. 

Malia followed after her until they got to the top of the basement. She stopped and said in a hushed voice, "I don't hear Scott or Liam or the others. And I can't scent them either. Can you?" 

Hayley tried scenting the air for the young true alpha and the rest of their little pack, but didn't get a trace. She looked back at Malia and said, "No....which means whoever took me is already here."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After they had met and she had helped them out with some things here, Hayley had gotten herself a house to live in so she wouldn't have far to travel to help with Scott and his pack. One day while she was getting ready to leave her house, and since she had sort of gone through the same weird ritual as Derek upon being resurrected from the Other Side thus being transformed back into her younger self, somehow being young again, she found Malia with the pack standing outside. And it seemed they had been discussing something rather important._

_Malia turned her head towards Hayley as the young female was standing by the wall just inside the house._

_"Don't judge me because I'm actually wanting to go to class right now and not wanting to remember every other aspect of my life before I met any of you.", Hayley remarked upon seeing the look in the werecoyote's eyes as they stared at her._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley looked away from Malia and went up the stairs first, stepping out into the hallway of the house. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to listen for the others but she couldn't. Looking back at Malia, she said, "Stay behind me and keep an eye out. I'm not sure where the rest of your pack is, but I can't hear them so right now our best bet is to stick together."

Malia looked at her and blinked before she glanced behind her, her eyes looking at the back part of the house and the woods outside of it.


End file.
